1. Field of Invention
This invention improves on the traditional method of creating trapunto.
2. Background Description of Prior Art
Trapunto is a needlework process in which extra stuffing is added to small areas of quilting for extra dimension. Traditionally, this is accomplished by cutting the fabric on the back of the quilted item, inserting some extra stuffing material and then hand sewing the cut closed. This cutting and resewing of the fabric weakens the item and diminishes the aesthetics of the piece. It is also very time consuming.